Even the Best Dreams
by Khaelen Coulson
Summary: DG. A little of HG that goes NO FURTHER than the first chapter. Well, not for both parties. 8]


Hey...so this is a D/G ficcie. There's a lot of Ginny/Harry in the first chapter here, but IT WILL NOT CONTINUE. It's bad. The rating is such because I'm a freaking noob and I want to cover my butt here. I wouldn't say that it's graphic, because I've read worse, but I don't want to get into any trouble for this. So uhm...try to enjoy it.....if you can. Flame me if you must, but I'll cry.  
  
**Even the Best Dreams**  
  
**Chapter 1 – First Love**  
  
Ginny looked blankly into the mirror, thinking with cheer about the coming school year. It was her last, and she would be happy to leave the nest like all of her brothers. The year before, Ron had moved into his own flat to wait for the day when his beloved Luna graduated. Ginny chuckled under her breath, thinking about how Ron, so certain that Luna was terribly mental had grown to love her after the events of the ministry attack in his fifth year. Luna had been less than amorous at first, but then warmed up to the thought with some gentle prodding from her friends.  
Hermione had gone off to study further in France somewhere and Harry, the golden child stuck around to help coach quidditch at Hogwarts. Ginny sighed happily, knowing that she would still see him around school this year. In her third year, she had given up all hope of ever winning his affection, but with every passing year, she found it more and more difficult to not yearn for him. She had only to come up with a plan that would ensnare him and make him hers. She laughed at the very idea, but stowed the thought in the back of her mind for inspection at a later date.  
  
The downpour had begun halfway into the trip to Hogwarts and did not seem to have any intentions of stopping. The students rushed into the Entrance Hall from their carriages and walked shivering into the Great Hall to await the sorting ceremony and feast. Ginny scanned the head table from her seat and was pleasantly unsurprised to see Harry seated next to Hagrid and Dumbledore. As if he felt her gaze, he looked over and grinned at her. Her eyes grew wide, but she shook it off and smiled back sweetly. She averted her gaze and stared at her hands folder in her lap through the sorting ceremony, only diverting from her fascination when a Gryffindor was added to the bunch.  
  
The next morning brought more rain and unhappy groans from the seventh year Gryffindors when they found that they had Potions first with none other than the Slytherin lot. Ginny walked by herself down the winding corridors leading to the dungeons early, fonder of the cold stone than the hearty guffaws emitted from the breakfast table. As she turned the corner, she was thrown to the floor by an unknown mass. A hand came into her view and without looking up, she took it and was swept onto her feet once again.  
  
"Thank you...Harry!" She said stupidly, looking up to see her savior. He laughed and she blushed crimson, cursing her face that must have blended into her hair. When she forced down her flush, she looked up again to see Harry leaning with his back against the wall, looking over at her.  
"So, Harry, what're you up to?" she tried desperately to establish a conversation.  
"Well, I was walking up to breakfast when I was delightfully interrupted. How about you?" Ginny swallowed hard, and replied.  
"I was just heading to Potions, actually. But I must say, this is a nice disruption."  
"Well then, I must be off. Hoards of papers are on my desk." Harry said apologetically. He turned and began to walk away when Ginny's mouth decided to betray her.  
"Oi, Harry. How's Cho?" she asked. Ron had just told them two days ago that Cho and Harry had called it quits, being as they saw so little of each other anymore. Harry turned.  
"Oh, well we decided to not see each other anymore, actually." He said slowly.  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."  
"It's ok. No harm done."  
"No, really. I must sound like a great prat!" She regretted having said anything by the look on his face.  
"It's not your fault Ginny, you didn't know." She felt even more guilty, keeping to herself that she did in fact know.  
"Well, if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm always here, ok?" she said kindly.  
"Thanks, Gin. I have to run, but can you meet me in the Entrance hall after your classes today? We can talk then." Ginny couldn't believe her luck. She made her way airily through the rest of the day. When Divination let out at the end of the day, she made her way quickly down to the Entrance Hall. When she arrived, she saw Harry leaning against the wall and running his hands through his hair. Ginny itched to do it for him, but restrained herself forcefully.  
"Hey Harry!" She called cheerfully, and was delighted when he looked over and smiled warmly.  
"How was your first day?" He questioned.  
"Goes fast when you have something to look forward to." she said easily.  
"Do you still fly? I know you used to play for Gryffindor..." Harry trailed off looking at her hopefully.  
"Oh yes, of course."  
"Good. Let's go." And without another word, he made for the door. Ginny followed him closely and at her first chance, she stepped up her pace and made her way to his side. They chatted idly on the way to the pitch and upon arriving, Harry made his way over to the broom shed.  
"Pick one out for yourself, Gin. Just be careful not to shut the door. It's been sticking something awful lately." She made her way over and joined him in the shed, immediately being drawn to a fancy looking Firebolt sitting in the far corner.  
"Reminds me of your old broom," she said with a smile.  
"Yeah, I remember when I got that thing. I could have died of happiness." Harry said laughing. His smile faded like smoke when they heard a clattering sound. He looked over to see that the door had slammed shut. "Oh no....not again!" he cried. He walked over and turned the knob, pushed on the door and pummeled it, all with no success.  
Ginny flopped onto the floor. "Wonderful." She said with an exasperated sigh, all the while cheering for herself on the inside.  
"You didn't happen to bring your wand with you, did you Ginny?" Harry questioned.  
"Uh...no. I left it in my dormitory." Harry swore under his breath and then walked over to take a seat across from Ginny.  
"Well, I guess we can talk now."  
"Yeah, I guess so....."  
"Well, what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts, Gin?" Harry asked, striking up the conversation that seemed to be terribly lacking.  
"I suppose I want to study in Romania with Charlie for a year or two. He's been asking me about it for some time now. Seems so exciting, working with dragons out in the wild." Harry smiled glumly.  
"That's pretty far away, isn't it? I mean.....I thought you would stay a little closer to home."  
"I thought so too, but then I thought: there's nothing really for me here. I might as well study in Romania for a few years and then see if things change."  
"What if things changed sooner than that?" Harry asked, looking at her intensely. Ginny shivered. There was something in his eyes that drove her mad.  
"Well, then I would definitely reconsider. But, as things are now, those are my plans."  
"Oh. I see. Well then, maybe I should try to change your mind." He said, his face suddenly closer to hers. In a single motion, he brought his hand up to cup her cheek and was kissing her lightly. She froze at once, but then relaxed under him. She silently thanked whoever was up there for her luck. Then she began to think about the unusual timing. Of course, she thought. He was on the rebound. Her emotions did a one hundred and eighty degree turn for the worst. Enraged, she pulled back.  
"Harry, we shouldn't do this" She said calmly. She was caught off guard when he lowered his mouth back onto hers. His hands now moved on her back, roaming, looking for something. She was caught in the flow again, but then tried to push away.  
"Harry, we have to stop. What if someone finds us?" His answer was to creep his hands up her sides, inching their way towards her breasts. He lowered his mouth to her neck, biting lightly and then gradually harder, drawing blood. Ginny tried to push away, angered that he wasn't responding in the way she had expected. She was met with his hands firm on her wrists. Harry pulled her onto her feet and backed her up to the wall.  
"Harry, no!" she cried, suddenly afraid. He pulled his head up and looked at her with a glint in his eyes.  
"Why Ginny? Isn't this what you've always wanted? I want it, and I think you want it to." He said hungrily.  
"I don't want this, Harry! Not this!" but her words went unnoticed. His hands had continued wandering over her body, now cupping her backside. Ginny struggled to get out of his grasp, but found herself unable. Harry moved to her shirt and began to unbutton it slowly. A single tear slipped down Ginny's face and she cried again for him to let her go.  
"Please Harry. Please don't do this!" She pleaded hysterically. His only answer was to thrust his pelvis towards her suggestively. She gasped, choking on her sob. Ginny closed her eyes, willing herself to be somewhere – anywhere but here with Harry; one thing she thought she would never wish for. Her body went limp and she sagged beneath the Harry that she didn't know anymore. For a moment, she thought it had worked and by some powerful magic, had transported herself away. She couldn't feel Harry pressing up against her anymore, and his hands were no longer moving on her.  
She opened her eyes and saw a flash of pale skin meeting Harry's surprised face.  
"Didn't even expect this from a dirty wretch like you, Potter! You stupid piece of filth. I come here expecting to talk with you about pressing matters, and I find you raping," and with a glance over at her, he continued, "a Weasel, no less!" He emphasized each sentence with a new slam of his fist. Draco Malfoy stood towering over Harry Potter, with a sneer gracing his ruggedly handsome features.  
Harry looked up dazedly at Draco. Then his gaze moved over to Ginny. "Ginny...."he choked, "Ginny, I'm sorry! I....I don't know what got into me! Please..." his apologies were cut short by Draco yanking him to his feet by the collar.  
"Save it for the headmaster, Scarhead!" He said sharply before pushing him out of the now open door. Harry struggled against Draco's firm grip, unable to break loose.  
"Let...go...of me....Malfoy!" He groaned, thrashing wildly. Draco pulled out his wand swiftly and set upon Harry a spell to render him temporarily unconscious. He wiped his hands on his pants in an action of disgust as he looked at the unmoving figure at his feet. He turned back to the shed and entered to find Ginny Weasley kneeling on the floor staring at the wall. Tears flooded down her face and there was a smear of blood on her neck. On her delicate wrists, huge purple marks were starting to form. The top few buttons of her shirt were still unbuttoned, her tie pushed to the side carelessly.  
Draco walked over to her quickly, ready to pull her to her feet and send her bouncing off to the infirmary. Instead, the moment he took a step towards her, she recoiled and crawled into the corner, whimpering like a small child. He looked oddly at her and tried again.  
"No! Please no! Please don't!" she sobbed. She pressed herself hard into the wall and clawing at it as if she could become a part of it.  
"Weasel, in case you didn't notice, I just saved you. Are you honestly dim enough to think that I would hurt you now?" He drawled, obviously amused. He advanced again, and froze at what she said.  
"Please don't Harry. I don't want this. Please, leave me alone." She cried, a haunted look in her eyes.  
"What did you call me, Weasley?" This time, Ginny didn't answer. She simply put her hands in front of her as a shield and continued to cry softly. Draco's stomach gave a lurch when he realized that she thought him to be Harry. He moved towards her again, slowly this time. When he reached her, he put his hand out to touch her arm. Instantly, she froze and then went completely limp against him. Draco looked to see that her eyes had closed.  
"Wonderful. Two unconscious prats." He muttered. He moved his arm under Ginny's back and the other under her legs and hefted her up into his grip. He carried her out of the shed and pulled his wand out with much difficulty to float Harry back to the school.  
To the passerby, it would have been an odd sight indeed. A pale man carrying a fiery haired girl with a comatose Harry Potter behind him. So they continued in that fashion to the Entrance Hall.

Mmk. So I thought that it sucked...but I'm looking at the clock here and I'm more concerned with snoozing than fixing it right now. Reviews andor flames are welcometolerated and such so yeah, review away. Muchas gracias.

-theLEEB [for that is who I am]


End file.
